Too Far
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Remember rat faced Mr akashi? What if he'd taken the promise he made with Kuwabara too far? This time Yusuke is unable to show up in his dreams and help him. Kuwabara's on his own.


Got inspired by watching my tape with a "Promise Between Men." What if Mr. Rat-face Akashi had taken that promise too far....  
  
Yusuke winced as he watched Kuwabara get beat on by another gang group. Lately people who didn't know Kuwabara had been coming to beat him up. "Dam*..." Boeton winced, "I'm all for his loyalty, that's so good of him...but...by them time he helps Okubo, he'll be dead!"   
  
"Geez, between studying all night, and getting beat up, I don't know how this guys standing!"  
  
Finally the leader of the gang kicked Kuwabara in the chest, and spat on him, "We can rough him up tomorrow." They all spat at him, and casually walked off.   
  
Kuwabara got on all fours, and began to cough. "Haha...Out of all these beatings I think that was the worse....hahaha..." Kuwabara gave a weak laugh. Yusuke frowned darkly. Something about Kuwabara's situation didn't seem right.  
  
"Tomorrow's that test, and this will all be done with..." Boeton said with a sigh. "That Mr. Akashi fellow, why hasn't he been fired yet!" Boeton said sourly. "Ah somethin' about there not being enough teachers in the schools and shi* like that." Yusuke said as he watched Kuwabara stumble up, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.   
  
Kuwabara gathered his things, and tried to start walking too school, but he had to grab onto the brick wall next to him, so he wouldn't say "hello" to the pavement.  
  
Yusuke stood hovered next to Kuwabara, walking with him to school. Yusuke knew he couldn't help, but something about Kuwabara's sufferings, made Yusuke want to help him. If he was alive maybe he could've protected him- "What the Hell am I thinking!? I'm not even his friend and I-"  
  
THUMP.  
  
Yusuke looked down, startled to see Kuwabara on the ground. "Ahh..." Kuwabara gave a short gasp, and held his side. Boeton peered down at him and covered her mouth. "Oh dear, his ribs are...are broken." Yusuke starred at her and then looked over at Kuwabara. Kuwabara unbuttoned his blue jacket, and literally ripped off his white shirt.  
  
Boeton and Yusuke both sucked in air through their teeth. A big purple and black bruise covered his side. "Ah...dam*...." Kuwabara took the ripped shirt and tied it tightly around his waist, wincing as his bones made cracking noises. After that task was done, he put the blues jacket back on and continued towards his destination.  
  
Yusuke didn't say anything but put his arm around Kuwabara grabbing his shoulder, and walked with him. Kuwabara looked at his shoulder, and there where Yusuke should be, he looked puzzled, but ignored it and continued on his way.  
  
Once at school, Kuwabara went in the bathroom.  
  
Kuwabara placed his head on the bathroom mirror, and ran the water. "Only one more day Kazuma. One more day, and you can beat the crap out of those d*ck heads..." Kuwabara laughed, and Yusuke smiled. "There's the doof we know."  
  
Kuwabara abruptly stopped laughing, and grabbed his side. Yusuke went stiff, and looked worried when he heard Kuwabara laugh, "Geez...maybe protecting people isn't all what it's cracked up to be...heh..." Kuwabara laughed lightly.  
  
In that short week, Yusuke had found out why Kuwabara had so many enemies, Kuwabara was determined to stop those jerks from involving innocents in their plans. Kuwabara flew off the handle if he saw a gang picking on someone who couldn't fight back and that was how he made so many enemies.   
  
Kuwabara fixed his face up best he could, and went outside, Boeton and Yusuke following him outside, just in time to hear one of Kuwabara's friend's gasp, "Dude your hideous!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke smiled relieved as he saw Kuwabara had made it to the courtyard. Reflecting, Yusuke wondered if possessing that girl to beat up those thugs, would get him in trouble with his egg. "I'm glad you stopped those three! Kuwabara would have never made it to school with those three beating him senseless." Boeton chirped.  
  
Yusuke smirked, "He's in the courtyard now, so he's safe." Yusuke flew up to Boeton, "Let's go check on my Mom." Boeton smiled and followed him, both unaware of the five boy's surrounding Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara sighed looking at them. "Can't you wait after school?" He sighed. The main guy, Kuwabara knew as Samsara stepped forward. "Why wait?" He pulled out a bat, "When I can kill you now."   
  
Kuwabara's eyes went wide, and the other four jumped him, and sat on his body, leaving his head exposed.   
  
Kuwabara looked up at them with wide watery eyes, "Please..." Samsara laughed, "Begging for your life?" Kuwabara shook his head no, "Samara...please write my sister, and tell her I said to keep on going...you don't have to sign it, but please do it. I'm the only family she has....Please."  
  
The four on him began to whisper and Samsara looked down at him. "From one thug to another, I accept. I'll write her and tell her..." He smiled, "But of course...now we must have substance for that letter!"   
  
He brought down the bat and...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and Boeton were heading back to the school when outside the gates they saw, cops, and an ambulance. "What the-?!" Yusuke's eyes were wide, and his ghostly body shook. "Someone's died." Boeton said immediately, "I can tell." Yusuke looked down as he heard Mr. Akashi's voice. He had handcuffs on, and being forced in a police car.   
  
"Listen! I only paid them to ruff him up, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY'D KILL HIM!" One cop turned to him, and grabbed him by his tie, "Your disgusting...why don't you tell that too his big sister? His only family...now she's all alone thanks to you." He looked at the other cops. "Get this filth to jail, and find the punks that did this!"  
  
Yusuke's throat closed up and he hovered past the gates and into to court yard, seeing the school kids being held back by caution tape. Yusuke's eyes automatically spotted Okubo and the other two friend's of Kuwabara.   
  
"No...NO! WHY? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO DA*M LOYAL...NO...no..." Okubo had fallen on his knees sobbing. The teen with the shaggy brown hair was screaming with rage, tears rolling down his cheeks. He kicked the ground and howled like a wild animal if the cops tried to touch him. The teen with the short gray hair stood sat down starring at his hands. He wasn't moving, wasn't seeing anything. And if Yusuke didn't know better, he would say he wasn't breathing.  
  
Yusuke looked at Boeton, "It can't be...Boeton it can't be him! Is...Is it him?" Boeton looked nervous, "I don't know..." Yusuke looked down in the middle of the courtyard and spotted the body.  
  
Slowly Yusuke made his decent down to it. There was a white sheet over the body's head, and the white sheet was already dyed blood red. Before he even got there he knew who it was.   
  
The paramedics lifted the sheet slightly off and Yusuke saw him. The only thing that made him know that that was Kuwabara, was the coppery curls. "Oh God...no..." Yusuke took off Boeton calling after him.   
  
Yusuke wound up at the park, where he and Kuwabara usually fought. Yusuke approached a large oak tree where Kuwabara and his buddies hung at every time Yusuke saw them there.   
  
"DAM* YOU!" He yelled tears dripping down his eyes. "I have no fu*king clue why I'm this upset you low life bas*ard! But I know it's your fault!" Yusuke yelled again. Tears dripped down his face, and he was surprised by two things. One that ghosts could cry, and two that he was crying because Kuwabara was dead.   
  
"How the Hell in one week did I begin to like you...you as*hole! YOU MOTHER FU*KINF AS*HOLE!" Yusuke collapsed on his knees, and ceased his crying and let out a sigh. "At least...At least your up there."  
  
"No."   
  
Yusuke turned around. Boeton stood in front of him, "Yusuke we have a bit of a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke starred in disbelief.   
  
"What?" He finally muttered.  
  
Kuwabara was in the empty school room wandering the halls, a book he'd been studying this morning in hand. He smirked, "Ha! Mr. Rat face...I got ya now! I'm gonna at least get a 50 on your stinkin' test!" Kuwabara waked right past Yusuke and Boeton not even noticing him.  
  
"What's going on?" Boeton looked at Yusuke tears streaming down her face, "You remember when you died, you didn't know you were dead at first and you had to figure it out? Well...Kuwabara thinks he's still alive...Yusuke that's why Kuwabara feels spirits. The ghosts that still think they are alive will wander aimlessly around thinking their alive, not even noticing the things and people around them!" Boeton looked sadly at Kuwabara, "He thinks he's studying for that test...and he won't leave until he takes it."  
  
"But that's' impossible!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I know." Yusuke's eyes went wide, and he tore off chasing Kuwabara.  
  
"KUWABARA! KUWABARA! YOUR DEAD! YOU GOTTA SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU NEED TO MOVE ON! OR YOU'LL BECOME ANOTHER WANDERING SPIRIT!" Kuwabara kept walking but he picked up his pace. "Man...I'm hearin' Urameshi...but he's dead." Kuwabara shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Yusuke tailed him for 4 hours strait when he finally yelled, "BAST*RD PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" He threw his fist out and landed a punch that sent Kuwabara on the ground. Boeton gasped starring in surprise, which Yusuke was doing as well.   
  
Kuwabara turned around, and at once he grabbed Yusuke, "WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING-Urameshi?!" Kuwabara released him and looked at his hands. "Boeton...how did I...did I snap him out of it?" "Only someone who has very strong feelings for the fixated (i think that's the wrong word...tell me if it is) ghost can make them know they're dead. It also has to be the same way..."  
  
Boeton suddenly smiled, "It looks like...if you two had lived fully, you would have been best friends..." Yusuke watched Kuwabara look at himself and then he finally acknowledged them. "I...I'm dead aren't I?" Yusuke nodded. Kuwabara stood there, and his head and shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
Kuwabara lifted his head, "I remember the bat...it was the bat..." Kuwabara paled, "He crushed my head open with the bat..." Kuwabara placed his hands on his head, "He kept doing it...over and over and over, no one heard me...kn...know matter how much I screamed." Kuwabara swayed, and Yusuke grabbed him.   
  
"They kept...they kept hitting me...right on my head until...until I was in so much pain I couldn't even cry out anymore." Kuwabara held his head tighter, Yusuke holding him, "I'm grateful now...I went quick."   
  
Boeton approached Kuwabara, "Does it still hurt...can you still feel the pain?"   
  
Kuwabara nodded, looking at her with confused eyes. "I'm not surprised...those that have suffered traumatic deaths...they tend to feel the pain until they finally rest in peace." Kuwabara pulled away from Yusuke, "I can't rest! I CAN'T!" He looked completely panicked, "My sister! I can't leave her alone! we're all each others got!!"  
  
Boeton looked at him sternly, "You can choose to come with me, or stay here, if you stay here..."  
  
Kuwabara grabbed his head again, "It hurts...dam*...What the?!" Kuwabara pulled his hands away to see blood. "If you choose to be a ghost...and stay a ghost, your wounds of how you died will appear." Boeton told him. Kuwabara's face and hair were already starting to be covered with blood. "I won't leave her alone."  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes, "If you do this, even when your sister dies, you will remain a ghost...are you sure?"  
  
Kuwabara was about to nod when Yusuke smacked him upside his bloody head, "Hey...can't we take him to Koenma...I saved a kid in which you said not many people would do, and he let people literally beat him to death, without breaking a promise, to his friend. Come on...that's gotta be brownie pointe or something!"  
  
"What do you say Kuwabara? Want to come with us?" Kuwabara looked at Boeton and Yusuke, "What do I got to lose?"  
  
"Once your alive, I'm sure as hell gonna kick your as*!"  
  
"Oh yeah Urameshi?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Fin. 


End file.
